


Unholy Allies Chapter II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek is back to the FBI. Mulder wonders about their relationship. Skinner wants a revenge.





	Unholy Allies Chapter II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Unholy Allies II by Natasha

Title: Unholy Allies chapter II  
Author: Natasha  
Email:   
Fandom: X-Files  
Rating: NC17, slash m/m  
Pairing: Krycek/Mulder, Krycek/Skinner  
Summary: Krycek is back to the FBI. Mulder wonders about their relationship. Skinner wants a revenge.  
Disclaimer: All X-Files things belong to Chris Carter.  
Archive: yes  
Warning: m/m, a bit of non-consensual sex, nothing too bad :-)  
Note: thanks to Nikki for the beta.  
Note 2: Chapter 1 can be found at my site, [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid]   
  
Natasha  
Listmom of   
Check out my Slash Fanfiction Realm (The X-Files, The Pretender, The Sentinel) at [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid] 

* * *

Unholy Allies  
by Natasha  
  


A strange feeling went through Krycek's soul when he entered the FBI building. When was the first time he was there? Three years? More? He couldn't even remember. He was young and naive at the time, even if he had been sent to watch Mulder's investigations. It was one of his first important missions for the consortium and he was proud of the trust that was given to him. But soon he had discovered that the Consortium was a bunch of old men who feared the loss of power. And he had betrayed them.

Now he was paying.

The first person he saw, like a shadow from the past, was Walter Skinner. Krycek felt very uncomfortable. The last time they had met, Krycek was in charge, thanks to the little remote that controlled whether Skinner lived or died. But Cancerman had taken the remote and he was the one who was now controlling the AD. And he knew Skinner knew it.

"You're going to work with Mulder and Scully," Skinner told him. He was seated in his armchair, and had left Krycek standing up. "When I say work with, I mean you're under their orders. They will probably give you the administrative work they dislike."

Krycek only nodded.

"Your old friend Cancerman had phoned me," Skinner resumed with a little smile. "So you're now Mulder's fucktoy?"

Krycek started. He had never thought that the A.D. could be so crude. And his hate for Cancerman grew a little more. The old bastard must have come just telling Skinner what he did to Krycek.

"It's better than having my life controlled by a remote," Krycek fired back.

"I wonder," Skinner replied, "if I don't prefer to have my life controlled by a remote rather than depend on my talent to take a cock up in my ass!"

Krycek took it all in stride. He left Skinner's office swearing he would take his revenge. But he had a bitter taste in his mouth.

Scully' reception wasn't any better. She looked at him as if he were a piece of garbage and coldly ignored him, giving him some reports.

"Try at least to type them without mistakes," she snorted.

Krycek swallowed his anger. Mulder had been called outside and wouldn't be back before the end of the day. When Scully left, telling him she wanted all the reports finished at 5 P.M. he only nodded, but as soon as the door was closed, he left the reports and began to surf the net. He knew where to look and how to find what he wanted. If Skinner and Cancerman thought he was broken, they were wrong.  
  
  
  


Skinner's assistant called him at the end of the day. "Mr Skinner wants to see you, agent Krycek," the handsome redhead said. "In the basement, in the special cells."

Krycek nodded, wondering what the A.D. could want. He hurried down the stairs, noticing mechanically that there weren't a lot of people down there. He entered the room, and frowned. He was alone. He barely heard a slight sound before a hard fist hit his stomach with a loud noise, as air escaped from his lungs. Strong hand cupped him by the waist, and threw him on the table.  
  


"Time for payback, Krycek," Skinner's cold voice told him.

"Sir..." Krycek panted, trying to catch his breath.

He stopped when he felt the A.D.'s hands on his fly. Before he could react, his pants had been pulled down to his knees, quickly followed by his boxers.

"Our old friend Cancerman had told me what your weakness is, Krycek, " Skinner told him as he unzipped his fly. "You're afraid like a little girl when a man shows you his dick!"  
  


Krycek couldn't speak a word. Deep terror filled him and his breath came in short gasps, as his mind played over and over again the time he had spent in the Cancerman's claws. But he didn't beg. He knew Skinner would never forgive him for what he had done to him. He wanted revenge. Krycek didn't see the use of humiliating himself more. He remembered what he had told Mulder, 'I can take it like a man'. It was time to prove it.

Krycek felt Skinner's hand parting his asscheeks and he closed his eyes, trying to relax his muscles. He knew it was going to be painful. He tried to close his mind, but he failed. Skinner entered him with such brutality that Krycek screamed in pain before a black veil fell over his eyes.  
  


When he was aware again, he felt a burning pain in the small of his back from Skinner's repeated and violent thrusts in his ass. Krycek felt as limp as a ragdoll. He was unable to fight, unable to even beg. He could only be subjected. He felt Skinner shooting his load, then withdrawing, and a warm sticky liquid running down on his thighs. Krycek didn't move. Part of him was begging for help, the other part remained indifferent. He tried to catch his breath.

Skinner grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Then he gave him another vicious punch in the stomach and Krycek bent over, the pain radiating in his whole body. Skinner threw him in a corner of the little room, and Krycek landed hard on the cold ground. He managed to retie his clothes with shaking hands, before sliding into the dark shadows.  
  
  


"Where's Krycek, Sir?" Mulder asked Skinner when the AD came back. He had checked out all the offices, but Krycek was nowhere to be found.

"In Hell, I hope," the A.D. responded between clenched teeth. "I don't know and don't care, agent Mulder."

"You wonder why I'm so... friendly with him, Sir?" Mulder asked.

Skinner nodded. "I don't understand, Mulder. I know all about the little deal you have with Cancerman concerning Krycek. He gave him to you. But why the Hell do you make it agreeable for him?"

Mulder wondered how much he could trust the A.D. "Krycek isn't my father's murderer, Sir, I know that for sure. And he didn't kill Scully's sister, either."

"I know that, too," Skinner agreed. "But he has been your constant enemy for years, Mulder."

Mulder sighed and told him frankly, "I don't understand myself, Sir. When I found Krycek he seemed so helpless that I felt... pity for him."

"If you had experienced what I'd gone through, you wouldn't feel any pity for him," Skinner replied.

"I understand, Sir," Mulder said. He looked at his superior, knowing that Skinner knew where Krycek was.

Skinner stayed silent for a while then said, "You'll find him in the basement, special cells section. He will probably tell you what happened. I've neither guilt nor regrets, Mulder. For me, that guy is a bastard. I really don't understand why you care about him."

Mulder didn't reply. He wondered what the A.D. could have done to Krycek.  
  
  
  


He understood the second he saw Krycek snuggled in the corner of the dark small, cold room, his arms circling his knees. When Mulder entered the room, he started and then whispered, "Why did you do that, Mulder?"

Mulder knelt beside him. When he stretched his hand to stroke Krycek's hair, the other man pulled him away from him, whispering, "Don't touch me!"

Mulder obeyed, asking calmly, "Why did I do what, Alex?"

"Why did you give me to him?" Krycek asked in a miserable voice.

Mulder shook his head, "I swear I never did that. And I will never do it."

The anger in Krycek's eyes faded and he sighed deeply, "I believe you." He tried to get up but staggered and would have fallen without Mulder's help.

"Lean against me, Alex," the agent said, hugging him gently.

Krycek sank into the embrace, burying his face in Mulder's neck. "I want to go home," he whispered. "I mean, your apartment."

Mulder just nodded, and they walked silently to his car. But he was surprised that Krycek called his apartment 'home'. It showed a vulnerable side of Krycek's personality he wasn't accustomed to.  
  
  


Later...  
  


Mulder looked with concern at Krycek's body on the bed. The man was lying still, not moving, not talking. When they had arrived home, Krycek had rushed into the shower then changed out of his suit into navy jogging pants and a long-sleeved grey tee shirt. Then he had lain down on the couch without speaking.

When the agent heard a knock at the door, he sighed in relief. Scully entered the room, handing him a little bag.

"So, what happened? Your little protégé grazed his knee and he's screaming?"

Mulder sighed again. "Scully, I'm just asking you as a friend, to check on him. He has a bad bruise on his stomach and I wonder if some of his ribs aren't broken."

"I hope they are," Scully replied. "It's painful."

"Look, I have to buy some groceries. Stay with him until I come back, okay?"  
  
  


Scully nodded but her lovely face was unreadable. When Mulder left, she walked towards the bed and rudely ordered to Krycek to take off his tee shirt.

"Can't I keep..." Krycek began. But Scully was too angry to notice his embarrassment, and she nearly tore the tee shirt removing it. Part of her mind waited for a joke from Krycek about having his clothes torn by a woman, but nothing came. Krycek lay motionless on the bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling.

Scully began to examine the muscled torso, grimacing when she saw the large bruise. She brushed her hand across his rib, before pressing on them but Krycek didn't yell, so she continued lower. This time, Krycek jumped, moaning in pain. Scully applied her hands harder, and this time the man gritted his teeth, his fist clenching the bedspread.

"Hurt, Krycek?" she asked without any kindness.

Krycek nodded, and yelled when she pressed against the large bruise.

"Please stop!" he exclaimed.

"Poor little delicate thing," Scully said sarcastically. "Skinner endured his pain without a moan. And he was suffering a lot more than you."  
  
  


Krycek didn't reply, clenching his fist harder when Scully touched him again. The pain was radiating through out his whole body and it hurt like hell. Scully frowned when she saw the bruise continue under his waistband, and she put her hands on the waistband in a professional gesture.

"No!" Krycek yelled, grabbing her hands with his own. "Please, no!" he repeated in a begging tone. His breath was coming in short gasps and his eyes were wide open with fear.

Scully released his fly and frowned again when he opened his mouth, looking for air that didn't seem to want to enter his lungs.

"Sit up!" she ordered, helping him the best she could.

"... can't... breath," Krycek panted.

"You're hyperventilating," Scully explained, jumping on the bed and forcing him to bend his head between his knees. "Breath!"

She massaged his chest slowly, as she felt Krycek's panic ending. "Breath!" she repeated. She let him sit like that for a few minutes, before Krycek finally started breathing normally. She helped him to lie down again.

"Your ribs aren't broken," Scully told him coldly. "But I have to check out lower. I didn't intend to seduce you, Krycek. You could be the last man on earth I wouldn't want you!"

Krycek didn't reply, but said, "You can leave, Scully. There's nothing I can't deal with myself."

But Scully didn't leave. She wasn't very proud of herself. She hated Krycek; she hated him a lot, but now she knew he wasn't, despite all the appearances, her sister's murderer. She arrested Melissa's murderer herself. And Mulder told her that Krycek wasn't his father's murderer either.  
  
  


'I hate him because he's insolent; because... oh come on, Scully! You hate him because he hurt Skinner. And you care for Skinner; you care a lot!'

"I've something for your bruise," Scully said, handing him a little tube from her bag. "Stay quiet."

"Why?" Krycek asked bitterly, "you don't care if I suffer or no!"

"That's not true," Scully replied, blushing. "Okay, I haven't acted like a physician, and I'm sorry for that."

She applied the cold gel on Krycek's stomach, before cleaning her hand on a tissue and start preparing some tea. She poured it into a couple of Mulder's funny mugs and handed one steamy cup to Krycek, who looked at her with amazement.

"Why were you so upset?" Scully asked.

Krycek sighed and looked through the window.

"You should talk to me," Scully urged him. "I'm a physician, Krycek. I may be able to help you."

After a new mug of tea, Scully knew everything that had happened to the young man in the last days. Of course he hadn't given her graphic details, but she guessed he was a lot more hurt than he wanted to admit, even if his will seemed to be back. But when she suggested to Krycek he should see a shrink, he just laughed.

"Come on, Scully, I'm not going to lie down on a couch and whine about life," he protested. "Perhaps I only needed to speak to someone."

Scully nodded, not very convinced, but after all, she had done her duty as a physician.  
  
  


When Mulder came back she only told him that Krycek hadn't broken his ribs. Before leaving, she whispered, "Listen, Mulder, frankly, I can't say that I like Krycek, but... he is a human being, after all."

"What do you mean, Scully?" Mulder asked, stunned. "Should have I bring Krycek to the hospital, is that what you want to say?"

Scully sighed, "No Mulder, that's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. I'm talking about..." She suddenly paused. "Look, Mulder, what you do with Krycek is your own business, even if it surprises me. But Krycek isn't your... your slave or your toy. He had the right to say no. I don't know what Cancerman has told you, but you can't act like him!"

Mulder blushed lightly when he realized what his partner was talking about. "Does he complain about that?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't. But he told me about your deal, and when I asked him if he agrees with being your... your lover," the blush on Scully's cheeks was now a nice scarlet, "he didn't reply. He just mumbled it was okay. I think he's afraid. And what happened this afternoon with Skinner hasn't helped. I have to admit I don't recognize you, Mulder. This sudden attitude towards Krycek is disconcerting. If you like men, Mulder, why don't you date a normal guy?"

There were neither rejection nor even judgment in Scully's voice, but just the legitimate wonder of a friend who suddenly didn't understand her partner.

Mulder ran a hand through his hair. "I notice you don't condemn Skinner's actions."

It was Scully's turn to be embarrassed, and she blushed deeply. She had hoped that Mulder hadn't noticed her growing attachment to their boss, but now she knew he knew.

"Okay, Scully, you pointed something I didn't think about. I'm going to have a little talk with Krycek, I promise you."

Scully nodded and left, leaving a very uncomfortable and thoughtful Mulder. He entered his apartment again, and looked at Krycek. The young man was seated on the couch, and was watching TV, skipping through the channels.

"Help me make dinner?" Mulder asked, showing the kitchen.

Krycek had a frank laugh, "Mulder we sound like an old married couple."

They ate in front of the TV and Mulder was thankful. With the TV on, he had time to gather his thoughts. And Krycek didn't speak a word. He wondered if Scully wasn't right, after all. For what all he knew, Krycek was straight. He had himself admited that he had never been with a man before Cancerman's assault. Perhaps at first he was confused and that was the reason he had welcomed Mulder's attention. But what about now? Mulder was still wondering about Krycek's feelings when they prepared themselves for the night. Krycek seemed a bit more relaxed, but when Mulder asked him about Skinner, he immediately tensed.  
  


"Look, Mulder, I talked to Scully. I can deal with what happened. And I don't want to talk about that with you."

"Do you feel dirty?" Mulder asked, remembering what he had read about rape victims.

"No," Krycek responded thoughtfully. "It's strange. When I took a shower after Cancerman finished, I felt relieved, even if the water was icy. " Krycek sighed and added, "I don't know if you're worrying about me, Mulder, but don't. I'm not traumatized by what happened this afternoon. I talked to Scully and I feel better." Krycek wondered if he were going crazy. When Cancerman had assaulted him, he had felt dirty. But coming from Skinner, he saw it more like a kind of act of power then like something dirty. Skinner wanted to show he was now the boss, and strangely, Krycek could accept that.

"I'll talk to Skinner tomorrow," Mulder said while turning down the bed. "I don't want this to happen again."

"You don't like to share your toys, do you?" Krycek asked.

"You're not my toy, Alex," Mulder replied, putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "You're free."

Krycek stared into Mulder's eyes, "Does it mean I've get the right to say no?"

"You do have this right, Alex," Mulder answered.  
  
  


Krycek sighed deeply as if a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders. He slid under the covers, and Mulder joined him, surprised by Krycek's spontaneous move to sink into his embrace. Mulder hugged the younger man, ready to listen him.

"At first," Krycek began tentatively, "I was so upset that I didn't really care to live or to die when they left me in the snow. In fact I wanted to die. For the first time, my will to survive had left me. But when you didn't shoot, I began to want to live again. I knew you could only kill me from anger, not in cold blood. Then..."

He stopped, and Mulder hugged him tightly, kissing his short hair. "I told you before and I'm telling you again, I'm sorry, Alex. Really sorry. I never forced anybody before, and I feel guilty, believe me."

"As I've told you before, Mulder," Krycek replied, "I've done worse to you. I don't want to think about that for now. I just wanted to know if you gave me to Skinner."

"I can't condone what Skinner did but you have to admit he had some reasons to be angry with you."

Krycek laughed bitterly. "Your precious Skinner. Don't think I'm not going to get revenge, Mulder. I don't know when, I don't know how, but he's going to pay!"

Mulder felt both a sense of relief to see Alex fighting for something and a sense of dread for what might happen to the AD. " Just promise me you won't kill him Alex. That's all I ask."

"Don't worry about him, Mulder," Krycek snorted. "I don't plan to kill him. I don't want Scully to be in pain and to hate me any more."  
  
  


Mulder laughed softly and stroked the younger man's hair. Then he became serious. "Scully told me you had told her about what happened this weekend. Alex." Mulder failed to find the right words. "Do you. are you. oh, shit! Why can't I say it?"

"Say what, Mulder?" Krycek asked, snuggling more comfortably against him.

"You're straight, Alex, you said so yourself. So why do you let me have sex with you?"

Mulder was aware it wasn't perhaps the best way to word it but at least he had said it. Krycek's reaction surprised him. The younger man burst into laughter.

"Because I like it!" he finally said.

"That's a good reason," Mulder agreed, laughing, too. "But you can't change like that in only a few days."

"Who told you I changed in a few days?" Krycek replied. "I don't say I'm going to chase pants instead of skirts, Mulder. I like when we have sex, I never said I like having sex with men." He sighed and explained, "I don't really know, Mulder. I never thought I could enjoy fucking with a man, trust me on this one. But I have to admit I like to be with you."

"So you weren't lying to me, were you?" Mulder asked, remembering Scully's doubts. "When you hold me it's of your free will?"

"No, of course not. Mulder, I don't know myself why I act like that. It's new for me, too. But don't feel guilty, Mulder. If I didn't want you in my bed, I would have told you. If I'd really wanted to, I'd have escaped as soon as we were back in town. I could disappear if I wanted to, Mulder."

"So why do you stay here?"

"Because I feel good," Krycek only replied.

He suddenly rose on his elbow, and gently kissed Mulder's lips. The older man wondered if even the best shrink in the world could explain Krycek's psyche.  
  
  


Three days later.

Krycek was standing on Skinner's balcony, waiting for the AD to remove his gun and holster and enter the room. When he saw the older man coming back from the bathroom he entered the room in one move, pointing his gun at Skinner.

"Don't move," he said.

Skinner froze with a quick look to his gun trapped in the drawer.

"No, Walter, that's not a good idea," Krycek said with an evil smile. "If you do exactly what I say, you will stay alive. If you try to do otherwise, I shoot you."

Skinner nodded.

"Your bedroom," Krycek ordered.  
  
  


He saw the scornful smile on the A.D.'s face just before he turned to head towards the other room and smiled himself. Skinner was visibly thinking Krycek just wanted revenge, and was about to fuck him. But he was wrong. Krycek had known since the beginning he couldn't avenge this way. Skinner wasn't a virgin; and to break him using sex would be rather.

"Strip," he ordered the older man. "Then open your special closet."

Skinner looked at him with surprise.

"Yes, Walter," Krycek smiled, "I do know about your special tastes in leather and chains."

He had learnt about it hacking into the Consortium's files during the week. He waved his gun toward Skinner who quickly took off his clothes and underwear without showing the slightest sign of embarrassment. His body was beautifully built, well muscled, and he was hung like a horse. Krycek felt an unexpected twitch in his cock when his gaze ran along Skinner's body.

"Put that nice collar on," Krycek ordered, trying to clear his mind from distractions. Again Skinner obeyed. Krycek took the handcuffs out from the closet and secured Skinner's wrists. He then secured the leash of the collar to the head of the bed. He made Skinner kneel on the bed and secured his bound hands to the bed. Now Skinner was totally at his mercy, his ass up in the air. Krycek's cock grew harder.  
  
  


"Okay," Krycek said. "Now it's time for fun!"

"Do you really think that little thing you call a dick can hurt me?" Skinner asked with scorn.

Krycek couldn't help but admire the man. He was naked and bound, a gun pointed at his head, but he didn't panic.

"And do you really think I'm that stupid?" Krycek asked. "No, Walter, I'm not going to fuck you." Not that he hadn't thought of it. In fact, his cock was painfully hard. He patted Skinner's ass. "Cancerman told you my weakness, didn't he? I had to find yours myself." He paused again, and took a dildo out of the little closet. "Nice one, Walter, I'm sure it's going to fit your ass nicely."

Skinner didn't reply. Krycek smiled again, "Humiliation, Walter, is your weakness. You don't care about pain; you've been through too much suffering, in part thanks to me, to really fear pain. But you're afraid for your reputation. I could take pictures of you with that dildo, and send them to your colleagues."

This time, he clearly saw the tremor running down Skinner's spine.

"But I know more, Walter," Krycek resumed, stroking Skinner's back. "Your worst fear."

"And what is it?" Skinner asked in a less confident voice.

"A beautiful redhead," the younger man replied. "You love her, Walter, don't you? You never dared tell her, but you love her. And you care a lot about her friendship and her respect. When she was so ill she was about to die, or when you were about to die and she saved you, a strong bond was created between you two. She respects and admires you, Walter, believe me. But I'm not sure this respect will still exist when she finds you like that."

"Bastard!" Skinner spat, anger rising in his voice.

"Oh come on, Walter, you can do better than that," Krycek laughed. "So, let's call special agent Dana Scully."

"No!" Skinner yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Krycek asked.  
  
  


Skinner tried to turn his head towards him, it was difficult with the restrains, and told him in a hoarse voice, "I can help you, Krycek."

"With the Consortium? I'm a big boy, Walter. I can do that myself. Cancerman won the battle, but he didn't win the war."

"I'm not talking about the Consortium," Skinner explained. "I'm talking about you. About what happened. I can heal you, Krycek!"

Krycek knelt to Skinner's eye level. "I'm listening, Walter."

"I'm sure you have nightmares about me, Krycek, don't you? You were scared to death when I fucked you. You didn't beg, but you were close to it."

Krycek swallowed. That bastard had found the right place to hit. The A.D. was right. There wasn't one night he didn't wake up screaming, dreaming that Skinner had trapped him in a dark cell and was raping him.

"I can make love to you, Krycek, I can erase the bad memories," Skinner whispered. "I can make your body climax so hard you'll forget the rape."  
  


Krycek didn't reply, playing with his gun. He couldn't help but remember that it had worked wonderfully with Mulder. Mulder had raped him; but then Mulder had been so tender with him. Now the bad memory was gone. Krycek had always believed that the one who inflicted the pain was the best person to erase it. And his rock hard cock agreed with him.

"If your suggesting that I set your hands free, I'm not that stupid," Krycek warned him. "You'll stay bound to the bed."

" I'm offering you a deal, Krycek," Skinner replied, "I make you forget and you forget to call Dana."

"Why would you do that?" the younger man asked. "You hate me. Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I love Dana," Skinner whispered. Krycek didn't answer. He couldn't decide. "What's the matter, Krycek," Skinner told him, "Are you afraid of a bound man? Or are you afraid of your own body?"

Krycek looked at Skinner. He had made his decision. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Scully? Skinner wants to see you, at his apartment, at five. No, I don't know why." He hung up and took the key to the collar, his phone and his gun, and put them on the low table against the wall, out of Skinner's reach. He freed Skinner's hands.

"You can't reach the key or the phone, Walter," he said to the A.D."If I don't call Dana back, she will be there in two hours. Your choice, Walter."

Skinner nodded. "It would be easier if you remove some clothes," he said.

Krycek took off his leather jacket and his shoes, knelt on the bed. "Show me, Walter," he said.  
  
  


He wasn't that confident and when Skinner put his hands on his shoulder to make him lay down on the bed, he felt a jolt of fear in his body.

"Relax, Krycek," Skinner whispered as he buried his face in Krycek's neck.

He unfastened Krycek's shirt, but the younger man's hands prevented him from removing it and he didn't insist. He left a trail of kisses from Krycek's neck to his nipples, playing with them, teasing, sucking, until the other man let a moan escape. Skinner's hand slid to Krycek's crotch, squeezing the denim covered shaft. Krycek briefly closed his eyes. The man knew how to make it good. In one move, Skinner had opened his pants and pulled them down, engulfing the other man's hard shaft in his warm mouth, milking the throbbing erection until Krycek moaned aloud.

The younger man's body arched on the bed, wanting more, but Skinner's strong hands stopped him, and Krycek had to endure the delicious torture of Skinner's experienced tongue and lips on his swollen cock. When he thought he couldn't stand anymore without coming, Skinner left him, but only to crawl deeper between Krycek's open legs, completely removing his pants, before running his tongue on the heavy sac, rolling the balls into his mouth. He put the two pillows under Krycek's hips.

Krycek was panting. He swallowed convulsively, as Skinner's tongue went lower and lower until it brushed his puckered opening, making the younger man gasp. The tongue worried and worked on the ring of muscles until it parted, allowing entrance. Krycek was close to heaven. His cock was twitching against his flat belly, begging for release, and the small of his back was invaded by wonderful sensations of upcoming pleasure. But too soon, Skinner's velvet tongue retreated, living a moaning Krycek.  
  


"Ready for more?" the A.D. asked, taking a tube of lube in the nightstand.

Krycek nodded. This time he wasn't afraid. His whole body was shivering from need. He watched as the older man quickly greased his cock and was surprised to see a tiny pearl of moisture on the tip. His own headcock was covered with precum he hadn't even realized leaked out. Nevertheless he tensed a bit when Skinner lay down on him, and when he felt the tip of his thick cock searching entrance. The man was big and heavy on him, and Krycek felt a little trapped. As if he had felt the other man's angst, Skinner suddenly leaned towards him and kissed him deeply, taking advantage of Krycek's surprise to enter him in one thrust, trapping the younger man's hard shaft between their stomachs.

Krycek moaned in Skinner's mouth, wondering how the man who had brutally raped him a few days ago could now kiss him so tenderly. Their tongues fought for dominance as Skinner's cock thrust into his tight channel, pushing him closer to heaven with each stroke.

Skinner abruptly ended the kiss as Krycek was close to coming and sank his golden hazel eyes in the younger man's green ones. He thrust once again, slowly at first then in full force and Krycek felt something break deep in him as an intense orgasm took birth in his balls to end shaking his whole body as he shot jets of hot semen on their stomachs, his body arching from hot white pleasure, barely aware that Skinner was coming deep in him.

When Krycek came back to reality, it could have been a few seconds or a few hours after. He noticed Skinner was still in him, he could feel the hard cock softening, but he was still trapped under the muscled body of the A.D.  
  
  


"Walter?" he whispered in Skinner's ear. "Still alive?"

He vaguely remembered Skinner's face tensed with orgasm above him.

"Barely," the older man replied, raising himself on his elbows. "You killed me." Krycek smiled, "You did all the work."

Skinner smiled too. Then he looked at the leather collar and asked, "Remove it?"

"Let me pick up the key," Krycek replied.  
  
  


Everything was back to normal between them and the younger man tried to shake the remains of the intense pleasure the older man had given to him. But it was hard, especially when Skinner moved to disentangle their bodies and he felt the other man's still semi-hard cock slipping from his tight channel, sending shivers of remaining sensations in his cock.

When he finally got up, he was surprised to find his legs weak. He hurried to the bathroom, quickly cleaned himself, then put on his boxers and pants on. Skinner was watching him and Krycek smiled. "You're going to hate me, Walter, but believe me, this isn't part of revenge," he said while picking up the handcuffs and securing Skinner's hands to the bed.

"I should have known I couldn't trust you," Skinner sighed.

"No, Walter, you don't understand," Krycek explained, while removing the leather collar. "I'm going to leave you. Dana will come. She'll find you decently covered," while saying this he put on the sheet on Skinner's legs and hips, "bounded and blindfolded. She's in love with you, Walter. It will be up to you to use the situation to make her your lover."

Skinner looked at him with surprise. "Why?" he simply asked.

"Because I'm a hopeless romantic," Krycek replied while blindfolding him. He completed his work quickly cleaning Skinner's body from his own come and sweat, and left him alone. It was time. Scully was ringing the doorbell. Krycek opened the door.

"He's waiting for you," he smiled to the young woman.  
  
  


Scully frowned, but let him leave without trying to stop him. She hurried to the bedroom Krycek had showed, and opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw the A.D., obviously naked under the thin sheet, 'what a pity a so interesting part of his anatomy is covered' she thought, his hands bounded, a blindfold over his eyes.

She didn't say anything. Her gaze was locked on the powerful chest. She sat down on the bed and without thinking, ran her hand on the dark patch of curls that covered Skinner's chest.

"Dana?" he whispered in a husky voice.

Scully jumped and babbled, "I thought you were unconscious; I was checking your heartbeat; I. How did you know it was me?"

"Your perfume," Skinner replied in the same hoarse voice. "Chanel number 19." She didn't reply, taking off the blindfold, only to jump again when her troubled gaze met Skinner's lusty one.

"I'm going to free you," she said, trying to make her voice clear. She stopped, then picked up the handcuffs' key on the nightstand and freed the A.D.'s hands. As soon as he was free, Skinner took Dana's hands in his, and pulled her close to him. Her lips only a few inches from Skinner's, Dana became turned on. She was half lying on top of the AD and moisture was growing between her legs.

"Kiss me, Dana," Skinner whispered.  
  


THE END  
Do you want to read the Dana/Skinner scene? Tell me!  
  
  


Natasha  
Listmom of   
Check out my Slash Fanfiction Realm (The X-Files, The Pretender, The Sentinel) at [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid] 

 


End file.
